Choices
by xellabella1992x
Summary: Bella and Jacob are getting used to life as a couple when Edward decides to return from Scotland with Tanya to be a part Renesmee's life. This story about tension, lust and romance. Things can change quicker than you think Lemons/Lanugage
1. Chapter 1

Ok bare with me on this one guys. Im new to the whole fan-fiction thing but as im finishing up my Alevels and have a whole summer spare I thought id put my English Language studies to the test. I hope you enjoy this and please comment if you do, I would love to hear from you.

Ellie xoxox

I lay there intertwined with my soon to be husband. My Jacob. When I left Edward I guess some would call it a blessing in disguise. At the time it felt like my world had caved in, no one could help me, and it took me a long time to realise there was so much more to life than wallowing in my own self-pity. I know I left him but it wasn't an easy decision to make by no means. After being diagnosed as having depression it was fair to say that it took a lot for me to get in the right frame of mind to even think about the future, as all I saw was the not so pleasant past. Charlie forced me to open my eyes and think about my possibilities and my daughter and that made me realise I was lucky to have good friends and a loving family. I needed to get out there and live!

I was also fair to say that Jacob saved me. From myself and from my thoughts. Our friendship grew so much stronger after the split; it wasn't long before Edward was but a memory. Things have got so much better and now who'd have thought it? We are engaged to be married. I can't help but stare at the ring on my finger. The single pear shaped diamond glistens on the platinum band, as a strip of light comes through a gap in the curtains of the window behind our bed. I look around our room and I can't help but think about how far we have come. All the photos and trinkets of places we have visited. We both decided not long after we got together officially to go travelling for a year with my daughter Renesmee. We spent three months in London, visiting some family of Renée's and taking in some sights. After that we just went wherever we fancied, Paris, Rome, Amsterdam, Lisbon, Hong Kong, Tokyo, Sydney, South Africa, you name it we went there. We returned back to the reservation about four months ago and we're currently renting a small bungalow. Jake's now a professional mechanic and I write for the local newspaper mostly from home. We plan to get married this summer coming and there is still so much to do I can't think about it too much. That's Renée's department.

'Jake? Honey you need to get up it's nearly half eight' I said soothingly as I try to wake the heaviest sleeper known to man.

'Huh? Noooo please just five more minutes, im so comfy'

'Jacob im glad you think my breasts are comfortable but if you don't get in that shower in the next ten seconds im pulling these covers off and I will not make your pancakes!'

'Ok, ok. Isabella Swan. Stubborn as ever' He said sulking like a school boy. He stretched out from the foetal position he was in, got up and let the covers fall off him. I lay there and took in the male form standing in front of me. _God im the luckiest woman alive_, I thought as he walked towards the bathroom in his boxer shorts showing off his muscular frame. He was all mine.

'Hey!' I shouted 'Where is my good morning kiss?' I said as I pulled a face that too could equally belong to a sulking school child.

'Sorry baby' he said, he couldn't have run over to me quicker. I sat on the edge of the bed with the sheets covering my naked body and out of no where he pinned me down, grinned and began to kiss me, softly at first but quickly becoming more passionate. He let his tongue wonder around my lips and then played with mine.

'Mmmmmm Jacob Black you amaze me' I said in a blurry haze. I could never grow tired of those kisses.

'I do try'

'What did you …cocky bustard!' I shouted a he returned to the bathroom. I got up, made the bed and pulled back the curtains. It was a beautiful day in La Push; considering it was February it hadn't rained for three days. I rummaged through the draws and found my maroon silk robe, put it on and headed towards the kitchen. Our little bungalow on the reservation was full of Jacob's junk, which I couldn't stand and to be honest we were beginning to outgrown the place and had started to look for something bigger.

I put away the washed up plates from last night and went through the cupboards for the ingredients of Jake's breakfast. Pancakes again for my gorgeous hubby to be. As a walked towards the kitchen table with his breakfast, I felt Jacob's arms wrap around me. I let my head fall back onto his chest as he kissed my neck.

'You are so beautiful' He said calmly a he took his plate and headed for the table. I let out a content sigh and went back to the fridge for some juice.

'If I weren't late for work I'd pull you back into bed with me right now' Grinning with a mouth full of pancake.

I giggled, like a little girl and I could feel my cheeks getting hot. I was blushing evidently.

'Why don't you then?' I said playfully. 'Say the word and ill ring into work for you and say you have a fever. Im working from home today anyway' I said mirroring my big bears grin.

'You shouldn't have said that.' Without warning he threw me over his shoulder and walked back to our bedroom.

'Ahhhhhhh, help me, somebody save me, Ive been kidnapped!' I screamed playfully hitting my fists repeatedly onto his muscular shoulder.

'Mwahahahaha' Jacob was loving this.

'Oh please don't hurt me sir' I said with my best damsel voice.

'I have taken you to my evil laree where you will be forced to make passionate love with me, only then will you realised' He explained.

'Oh Mr Black you should have said so in the first place' I said in a stupid girly voice, he seemed to like it.

It was clear to see what he was after as the bulge in his shorts was somewhat more evident that usual. As he set me down besides the bed I stared into his beautiful, glistening eyes feeling content in the knowledge of what was coming next. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and run as fast as my short legs could go into the bathroom.

'Give me five minutes' I yelled as I slammed shut the bathroom door. I locked it and began to rummage through my make-up bag. I still had on last nights face which wasn't a good look as I searched for my wipes I could hear Jacob jumping about.

'Hurry up. I want you NOW!' he shouted back at me. I couldn't have moved quicker getting rid of all the traces of yesterday. Quickly shaving my pits, putting my hair up into the shaggy bun I know my Fiancé loves. I quickly added a sweep of mascara and a little strawberry flavoured lip balm to my lips and was ready to go. I undid the robe and just I just let it hung over my frame exposing a small amount of my breasts from the side. I flung open the door and stood there with left arm above my head and rested my hand seductively against the door frame.

'Are you ready for me sir' I said in that sweet little damsel voice.

'Woah' Jacob's jaw hit the floor as he stared at me. I walked over slowly to him as he smiled staring at my chest. I stopped about a metre away from him and let my robe float away from my skin. Feeling the coolness of the air hit my skin I shuddered slightly.

'Looks like we better warm you up'

'Come and get it' I said trying not to laugh. We didn't usually go for foreplay as we normally laughed too hard to make it feel at all sexy. He picked me up and placed me on the bed and he crawled up over my body. He planted kisses on every inch of my skin. We kissed each other in away that only we could. With love, passion and excitement. He made his way down towards my centre, on the way paying attention to every detail of my body pointing out everything he loved about me.

'I love this freckle' as he kissed my nose, 'I love your luscious lips, your boobs I love those' he whispered as he gently sucked my nipples sending my whole being into ecstasy.

'I love, I love, I love' I wasn't even listening anymore; it felt like faint electric shocks were circulating in my veins.

'Jacob' I moaned as he moved further down my body. I had everything that I ever wanted right here right now, my best friend, my companion and my lover.

'I want you Bells I need you' He said as he entered me. I sat up a he did so and crossed my legs behind his back. We were both connected in a way familiar to us. He kissed my neck gently, softly with love. I just stared at him as we moved in sync with each other. I moaned and he moaned, he began to move quicker, more rhythmically. I didn't know how much longer I would last as I grabbed the sheets both side of me and clinched my hands into fists.

'Bella Swan I fucking love you!' He shouted. It made me blush I let out a little giggle again. He always said goofy stuff like that when he was in the zone. I knew I would be 'in the zone' soon. He began to kiss my breasts again massaging them with his bear hands.

'Ohhh wow Jacob' I couldn't help it now I was reaching my climax. And then that was it. I was limp, like jelly. Jacob reached his limit just as I did and that was it. Done. Beautiful. Amazing.

'I love you too, Jacob' I said panting, staring into his eyes, with our bodies still connected I kissed him for a moment. Just so he knew how I felt, like he didn't know it anyway. He kissed my forehead and then we broke apart slowly. I wriggled up the bed with the little energy I had left and he joined me. We just laid there panting staring at the ceiling. I rolled over onto my side and rested my head on his muscular chest. He stared over at his alarm clock. It read _12:07_.

'Shit did you ring in work?'

'Oooops'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After Jake decided to face the music at the workshop for being so late I thought it was about time I got on with some work. I pored myself some coffee and got straight to it. Nothing too exciting was going on in Forkes as per usual but today I was reporting on a break in at local super store. I made a few phone calls one of which to my Dad. Sometimes being the daughter of the Chief of Police was handy in this job. After the brief call with Charlie and some witnesses I got onto writing the article which I finished pretty quickly. All typed up and ready to go in under two hours. Record time!

I attached it to an email and sent it off to my editor and that was me done for the day. Although working from home was great it often left me with not much to do. I swore if I worked more in the office id have more to do. So I started to give the house a tidy up and get everything ready for dinner. Jake actually managed to remember to make his lunch today but then forgot it anyway. He later rang and said he would come home for about three o'clock anyway seeing as Embry had it all in hand and three of the four cars they had in at the moment were being finished up today.

The phone went.

'Hello, Bella speaking'

'Hey honey its Mom, I wasn't sure if you were working and whether I should call you in the day or….'

'Mom its fine you know I work from home I just finished actually, what's up?' I asked a little concerned at the urgency in my mothers voice.

'Well it's nearly March, and the wedding is in July. Don't you think it's about time we went dress shopping'

_Oh God here we go again_ I thought. Wedding plans.

'Oh yeah, sure I mean im pretty busy though, me and Jake are still house hunting and Edward is coming back from Scotland next month with his Queen Bitch and hes bound to want to see Renesmee. Ive got to remind her who her real Father is unfortunately, Jake isnt too happy about it but what can we do, hes her Dad.' I explained to my Mother.

'Ok my darling well do let me know Ill fly up to come and see you and we can all go into Seattle do some girly stuff, Im sure Nessie would love to come dress shopping with you, and let me know if you need a hand with her Ill look after her for a few weeks if you need some time with the house hunting.'

'Thank you Mom I do appreciate everything you have done for us, Ill send you a link to the website of the place where we're having the ceremony it's a beautiful part of the beach down in La Push and as long a we get a sunny day and once you've worked your magic with the arrangements it will look stunning'

'Sounds wonderful. I may need you to remind me how to open the attachment though; you know im a bit of a technophobe.' She said chuckling to herself.

'Ok will do just give me a call, I really need to go and pick up my gorgeous girl now shes spent the night at Grandpa's shes probably covered in mud!'

'Alright my love speak soon tell Jacob I said hi and give Nessie a big kiss for me'

'Will do talk to you later' I hung up the phone and in walks my gorgeous bear and my beautiful daughter.

He came in with my daughter on his shoulders and Renesmee was covered in chocolate. 'Momma, Grandpa bought me sweeties!' She said with the biggest grin on her face.

'Shes on a sugar high Bells believe me she cant stop she was running rings around Charlie I don't think he knew what to do with her, I thought I'd pick her up for you seeing as I was dropping off a car in Forkes' Jake explain as my daughter was trying to climb down his back. I walked up to them and let Nessie fall into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and nestled into my hair. She smelled so sweet and I could tell it wouldn't be long before she we come down from the sugar high and she'd be ready bed.

'I tell you what, why don't I run you a bubble bath and Dada Jacob and you can play with the bubbles and your surf girl doll.'

'Yey bubbles!' she said as I set my three and a half year old down she ran to her room.

'Got my towel Momma' she said with a big smile showing me.

'Good girl, Ill be in, in a minute just play with your Lego for a bit' I said trying to hurry her along. Jake grabbed me from behind and pulled me in for a backwards cuddle. My favourite. I felt all safe and protected like this. Everything was coming together.

'Hey hansom I need to talk to you about Edward' I said I thought Id try talking about it now seeing as he seemed in a good mood. He swung me round to face him and I looked up into his big brown eyes.

'Oh come on Bells do we have to do this now?' He let go of my waist and walked to the fridge, pulled out a beer and made his way over to the sofa.

'Im sorry but you know hes back next month and Im not sure how Im supposed to tell Renesmee that she has to spend a weekend with a man that she barely knows and that bitch! I mean I know she remembers him, that's why I put the photo of us all together on her beside table. I don't want her to forget but she thinks you're her Dad. I explained.

'Shes only three, she doesn't know any different Bells she'll be fine. Maybe you should get them round before they take her for the weekend. Just so she knows what's going to happen' Jacob told me sighing but making perfect sense. He always saw things more logically. Why couldn't I think so rationally?

'You make perfect sense Mr Black, Why didn't I think of that? You know I could ask Alice to take Renesmee tomorrow afternoon it's been a while since she spent some time with her and I know Esme would be glad to see her Granddaughter before world war three kicks off. Anyway I was thinking maybe we could have some more sexy time. If this morning was anything to go by id have one of those kidnappings every day' I said with a cheeky little grin on my face. Standing in front of the TV I undid the first two buttons on my pale blue shirt revealing just a little more cleavage and made Jacob go wild.

Jacob coughed 'Well sounds like a good idea to me' He watched me as I twisted my hair around my fingers.

'Shit, better go check on the buba' I said she'd probably wrecked her room of which I spent a few hours earlier trying to get nice for the Estate Agent who was coming round tomorrow to value the house. I walked into her little room, perfect for any three year old girl and saw her fast asleep on her pink fluffy bean bag. I picked her up trying to be careful not to wake her. Jacob was stood in the door frame looking at us both with loving eyes. I put her down onto her bed and covered her with just a blanket. Pulled her curtains shut and wiped her face clean. _No more chocolate for you_ I thought as I got rid of the mess. I kissed her forehead and so did Jacob and we left her in angelic peace.

'Shes so beautiful, just like her mother' Jacob said looking lovingly into my eyes. I smiled.

'Why does that idiot have to be her Father, you're so much better than him' I said feeling disappointed at the bad choices I had made. He hasn't seen her since her last birthday, just the occasional letter or phone call. His new girlfriend Tanya was a friend of his from a long time before we ever got together. I knew about her when we were going out and it was easy to see that she had never gotten over him, she was insanely jealous of our relationship.

When I got pregnant it was a shock to say the least. A whirl wind marriage and then a baby not long after. At the time I was happy but it was evident not long after my baby girl was born that it was too much too soon. Things went down hill pretty quickly. Edward wasn't even looking at Tanya but it was clear to see that she wasn't going to go away and eventually we just grew apart. She was just always there in the background and id had enough. I called it off with Edward and tried the get the quickest divorce I could. It left me nearly half broke but I managed. Edward paid my rent for six months which I hated but he insisted and then I got the job at the newspaper. Although he hadn't had much contact with Renesmee since he got back with Tanya and they moved to Scotland, he always sent his maintenance for her bang on time every month. I couldn't fault him for that.

'She loves you, you do know that don't you? You're her whole world. Everything she ever does is all done to please you. And I swear whatever happens with Edward next month, everything here will be fine. We'll make sure nothing happens that will affect her. You know shes my world too' He said that. My husband to be. Ever thoughtful. Forever mine.

'Jacob you've got me forever I swear. I couldn't wish for a better Dad for my daughter. Our daughter. I love you' I felt a tear run down my cheek. He just stared at me with a beautiful smile on his face, sympathetic and loving.

'I love you too. Don't cry my baby. Everything will be fine I promise. I'd die for her, I'd die for you. He wiped away my tears looking straight into my soul.

'I think im going to have a bath, I really need to chill. Care to join me? Maybe **we** could have some bubbles, light a few candles. Nessie's fast asleep now' I said looking up at my Jacob in a pleading fashion. Like I even needed to ask.

'Of course my darling, I shall be with you momentarily, just need to make a few work calls.'

'Don't be long' I said sauntering off to the bathroom. And he wasn't.

By the time he came in I was already pleasuring myself too keen to get things going. He undid his belt, his zip and off came his jeans and then his boxers. He was still looking pretty dirty from the garage. I liked that. He stepped into the warm water and sat down with his legs wrapped around my body. I stopped momentarily as he kissed me deeply. He placed my leg over his shoulder and continued what I started with his tongue. Paying attention to every moan I made making sure he knew when to move quicker or slower.

'Jake oh my God more' I said trying my best to hold in my moans. I couldn't focus on anything in the room my vision was blurred in a sexual haze. _Oh my lord this is it_ I thought to myself.

Hold on baby there's more in you yet' He said chuckling to himself he put my leg back into the warm soapy water. And without warning we were one, connected in the best way possible. He moved in just a little further my reaching my g spot. I could see he was enjoying himself too.

'Bella fucking hell Bella' He shouted out loud a he moved in and out of me to our own rhythm.

'SHHHHHHHHH Renesmee!' I whispered letting out a little giggle.

'Oh sorry. AMAZING' there he went. I pounded as hard as I could against him, this was incredible.

'More more more Jacob don't stop!' I said my head tilting backwards as I entered my orgasm. _WOW._

'Im coming Bella'

'Fucking amazing!' I let out a content sight

'Language Miss Swan' He said cheekily as we pulled apart. I turned around in the bath and rested my head against my Fiancé's chest. He kissed my hair. Told me he loved me. I said it back. He gave me a much needed massage. My shoulders were feeling a little tight at the moment. I was so happy and from what I could tell so was he.


	3. Chapter 3

Choices chapter 3

It was half nine, Jacob had already left for work and Renesmee was being a typical three and a half year old and refusing to eat her cereal. Id already called Alice and decided to pay the Cullen's a visit this afternoon. It seemed the perfect chance to take Nessie over for a visit and talk to Alice about the wedding. It seemed obvious to me to have her as our wedding planner. She successfully made her business with top clients paying huge amounts of cash for her services, although for me she was only charging trade price. I was so glad that even after Edward and I split she was there for me. We had always been such brilliant friends and I didn't want to loose our friendship.

Nessie was very excited about seeing Auntie Alice and Rosalie and Nana Esme and Grandpa Carlisle and not to mention Uncle Jasper. But there was one person who she was particularly keen to know if they was going to be there.

'Momma is Uncle Emmet going to be and Nana and Grandpa's?' She asked with a big wide grin on her face.

'Well I should think so baby. I tell you what why don't you ring Uncle Em and ask, Im sure he would love to speak to you.'

I dialled Emmet's number, pressed call and waited for the dial tone before I gave Renesmee my mobile.

'Hello?' She asked very sweetly. 'Uncle Emmet? Im going to see Grandpa and Nana later you guna to be there. I got a new dolly and a scooter; Ill bring it and show you, will you play with me? PLEEEAAASSEEEEE' She said down the phone to a most likely confused Emmet. I chuckled to myself. Emmet continued to talk to her for about ten minutes. Nessie walked around the kitchen, nodding and chiming in when she could. She looked like me when she did this with one hand on her little hip and slightly pouting. Almost too cute for her to be mine.

A few minutes later after id finished washing up Nessie handed me back my phone and looked at me with her big brown eyes.

'Come on poppet lets get you dressed and ready for Nana's shall we?'

'Can I wear my dungeree's Momma? Can I? Can I? Can I?'

'Of course you can' I smiled I knew she wanted to wear them because Emmet and Rose bought them for her this Christmas. They were her favourite.

I walked to my bedroom, rummaging through my wardrobe trying to find something to wear. I knew whatever I settled on it would be picked apart by Alice, she may be running a successful wedding planning business but she was also a personal shopper and at any chance she would always try to 'make me over'. I pulled out a new pair of jeans I'd forgotten about and a blue v-neck sweater. Nessie walked into my bedroom with my black converses on her hands smiling up and me knowing I would want to wear them.

'Where did you find those missy can I have them please' She stuck he tongue out at me. As per usual leaving the house would become a mission in itself. Nessie turned everything into a game and decided to make me run after her as she had my shoes. Now we were playing hide and seek, so I began to look in all the usual places.

'Renesmee Carlie Cullen where are you hiding missy' I could hear giggling coming from the bathroom. I krept my way into the bathroom and could hear her faint breathing and her little giggle. I pulled back the shower certain and she screamed.

'FOUND YOU! Now give me back my shoes!'

'Momma you scared me hehe' She also managed to find her way into my make up bag as she looked as though she attempted to put on red lip stick.

'Let's get you cleaned up. Uncle Emmet will be waiting for you'

'Yippee ooooooo we can play hide and seek in the woods' She looked as though se was in deep though.

Eventually we made it out of the house. Keeping me on my toes as ever, she started running all around the reservation. I look away for two seconds and shes gone.

'Nessie come on buba we have to go' I called out and nothing.

I started to panic as any mother would and began to walk around between the houses and looking through the trees. Minutes had past and I still couldn't see her.

I began to dial Jacob when thank god, Paul walked through the trees with Nessie in his arms with a cheeky grin on her face.

'Oh my god thank you Paul, where did you find her? You're in trouble misses' I said trying to keep a stern face as I turned to look at her. She looked up at me with those big brown eyes of hers and as per usual she melted my heart then and there.

'She was rummaging through my wardrobe actually she must have got in through the back door. You're a cheeky little monkey aren't you Nessie?'

She just giggled and reached to Paul's face touching his cheek gently. He looked like his heart had been melted too.

'Come on then Auntie Alice will be waiting for us' Paul handed her over to me and I popped her into my Ford while thanking Paul again.

The drive to the main Cullen house wasn't to far, and there was hardly anything on the roads. I drove up to the drive way to find Edward Volvo parked in my usual parking spot. _Shit so not ready for this yet_ I thought. He was back early evidently. I pulled Renesmee out of the car along with my bag for her. I packed extra clothes just incase. Emmet usually tired her out and she would probably end up staying the night. I walked into the kitchen placed my stuff down on the counter and looked up to find the whole family there along with Edward and Tanya looking at me and my daughter.

_Oh god here we go. I don't know if I can do this…_

**Hey**

**Thank you for reading. Sorry it's been such a long time for me to update. Ive been reading loads of great fanfics lately. It's taken a lot to inspire me and I still don't entirely know where im going to be taking this story so Im just going to see where it goes.**

**Please review. It would mean a lot **** Thanks**

**Oh and here's a link to Bella's car. I love it. She probably wouldn't have it in pink, im thinking she would probably go for a dark blue.**


	4. Chapter 4

Choices Chapter 4

I stood there for a while just staring back at them as they were all staring at me. _Take a deep breath Isabella its not like they're vampires waiting to suck my blood_. I set Renesmee down on the Island in the kitchen and got out her doll so she wouldn't start to ask questions.

'Bella?' Edward said calmly with a very paranoid Tanya attached to his arm.

'Hey beautiful' a humungous Emmet strode towards me with his arms reaching outwards. I walked into him and he gave me a big hug. My head automatically leaning onto his chest. I let out a pretty obvious sigh wondering what was waiting for me in the conversation we were about to have. Edward looked concerned almost as though he was in pain as soon as he laid eyes on our daughter. It had been a year since he last saw her and you could tell that he was disappointed and sadden that it had been that long. I could hear Tanya whispering into his arm. 'Are you sure shes yours anyway Edward, she doesn't look much like you does she, how do you know Bella was true to you where you were together'

That did it. There was no way I was going to stand there and be insulted by this bimbo.

'Emmet, would you be able to take Nessie out the back Ive packed her swimsuit and I know shes dying to go in the hot tub.' I asked trying to say as calm as I could. Jacob would freak if he knew I was here about to do this without him. Thinking that I whipped out my phone

_At the Cullens_

_Need you here ASAP_

_I love you_

_B x_

'Yey bubbles' Nessie said giggling to herself, I don't think she quite realised who Edward was but she did keep staring at him. I knew she knew something was up.

Emmet scooped her up in his arms. 'Emmet no tickles nooooooooo' He knew it was time to get her out of this awkward situation. I took a few deep breaths and then it started.

'It's so good to see you Isabella, how is she doing? Have you received all my payments for her maintenance?' He asked looking perfectly calm and composed.

I couldn't help but feel a little on the edge, the room was divided quite clearly me against them. Alice rushed over to me gave me a quick squeeze as if she knew what was coming. I glanced over to Jasper who gave me a smile and made me instantly feel a little better.

'Yes I did, thank you, shes growing pretty quickly these days and shes always needing new clothes.'

'We'll now me and Tanya are back in the area; we're pretty sure we're going to settle here and it's about time we got house hunting. We want to be a part of Nessie's life. I don't want to miss out on any more than I already have. I want her to know Im her Father Bella.'

'I have never said anything otherwise Edward. Its going to take a little time though, she can be a little shy around new people and seeing as she hasn't seen you in over a year shes going to need to get used to you again, but I think she still knows who you are really.'

'Well hopefully I can rebuild our relationship; I want to be the best Dad I can be regardless of our situation.'

'I still think you should get a DNA test' Tanya muttered under her breath, but still loud enough to hear. The look on Alice's face was priceless I knew I would have to respond to that before she did.

'Excuse me? Would you care to share Tanya?' I said trying to give off an ore of confidence. She looked pretty shocked as if I dared to even look at her let alone direct a question to her!

'Well I was just expressing my concern for the paternity of the child. How do we know that Edward is the Father of Renesmee?'

I was completely taken aback; I felt a tear run down the side of the face as I saw Alice and Esme run over to me. Alice rubbing my back and Esme pulling me into a motherly hug.

'How dare she' I said through my sobs. 'Who does she think she is? Of course shes Edwards there was never anyone else, you know that Alice.'

'I know Bella of course, she doesn't know what shes talking about, don't let her get to you'

Esme stroked my hair trying to calm me. I lifted my eyes slightly to see Edward having stern words with Tanya. What a fucking bitch!

'Momma? Momma, why are you crying?' Nessie ran in wearing her favourite mermaid towel dress with a rather drenched looking Emmet running in behind her. I turned round and knelt down so she could run into my arms. This was the reminder that I would have to put aside my feelings for Tanya and that my little girl was the most important thing in my life. It was all about her.

'Momma, is that my real Daddy? He looks like da man in my picture with me and you' She smiled at me and turned to Edward looking a little confused but mostly inquisitive.

'Well poppet yes he is your real Daddy, and he loves you very much. You're going to be seeing a lot more of him now as hes going to be staying here.'

'Who's the lady with him?' She asked

'That's Tanya Nessie, Daddy's girlfriend.'

'Oh' she just looked at Tanya and obviously wasn't impressed. 'Papa Jacob!' She squalled. I let go of her and she pelted to the front door. Jake scooped her up into his arms, she kissed his cheek and he kissed hers. I knew this could cause a bit of friction so I walked over to them, took Nessie back and kissed Jacob.

'Edward you've met Jacob before, Tanya, this is my fiancé Jacob Black.'

'Pleased to meet you Tanya' Jacob said trying hard to make an effort.

'Yes Im sure' I was seething; we were all trying so hard to make the best of out a quite frankly crappy situation.

'I've had enough, we're going home' I turned to Jake and looked him right in the eyes 'I don't think I can take much more than this.'

'Its ok B, we'll sort this out another time, you go get all Nessie's bits together and Ill smooth things over with Eddie boy.'

I felt a little calmer then, focusing my attention on my daughter helped me to chill a bit. 'Lets go buba, we need to get you dinner, what do you fancy tonight?

'PIZZA! Nessie make pizza with mummy?'

'Oh goodness you want to cook with Mummy? Well ok then lets go home and get started then' I said this could get messy but she loved cooking so who and I to say no?

'And I tell you what Misses, we'll call by grandpa's on the way home and see if he wants to help huh?'

I was packing up all Nessie's bits into her bag, as I could hear Jake going through a few things with Edward.

I picked up my little girl, we said goodbye to all her aunts and uncles, grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme. Jacob walked in front of me to get the car ready and then Edward caught me before I got to the door.

'Please don't listen to Tanya. I know the truth Bella; I really want this to work out for us all but mostly for her. Shes ours Bella, and I love you for giving me the chance to be a Father. Ive arranged to come over tomorrow, Jacob says your working from home, hopefully we can come to some sort of arrangement.'

'Id like that very much Edward for Nessie's sake. Are you going to say goodbye to Edwa…. I mean your Daddy poppet?'

'Goodbye' she said quietly as she nuzzled into my neck.

'I'll see you tomorrow Edward.'

**Once again it's been stupidly long since ive posted up another chapter, and to anyone who's been following this story I'm sorry about the delay.**

**Ive been very busy with three new jobs! All of which are related to teaching and kids in some way so that more experience and monies for me which should be helpful for Uni next year.**

**Hope your enjoying the story. Please subscribe to this story for more chapters. Hopefully Ill get another one up by the end of this coming week. Let me know what you think!**

**Ellie xox**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Choices

The next day was a little hectic to say the least. I got an email from Edward to give me his details now he was back in Forkes. I added his mobile number to my contacts and wrote down his new address. He was renting one of the new apartments just outside of Forkes, I was glad it was pretty close to the Cullen's so if anything happened whilst Renesmee was there he would be able to call on them if need be. I still wasn't sure how I felt about the whole situation but I found myself going through a box of old trinkets and photos of from when we were together which I decided not to get rid of. There were pictures from when we first started dating, the wedding and then when Renesmee was born. My old engagement and wedding rings, which I asked if I could keep for our daughter, I figured she may want to have them when she was older as they tied both me and our father together at one point.

Id been working flat out that morning. Jacob left before Id even got up, leaving me a little note saying he'd taken Nessie to nursery and he'd pick her up at 3 o'clock. Edward was due at 2 o'clock; Jacob tried to convince me it would do us both good just to talk without our other halves there so we could do so without interference. I was glad Tanya wouldn't be here but I was a little worried about not having Jacob for back up. He was much better at asking the questions than me, id forget and I knew that I probably wouldn't cope to well with being on my own with my Ex-Husband for the first time in over a year. Seeing him yesterday did put a little doubt in my mind. Was it the right thing to leave when I did? Could we have worked things out if Id have just calmed down a bit and actually spoken to him about the way I felt. I mean we spoke but…. _Oh hell with it! What's done is done Bella, you can't change the past_.

After a few more hours work, I remembered that we also had the estate agent round today, after a quick tidy up; he arrived at about 12:30. I showed him round the house as he made notes on all the dimensions of the room. We also discussed bigger properties on the reservation and some nearer Forkes. He gave me a better idea of what we could afford and I was pleasantly surprised. According to him we could easily manage a large four bedroom with all the usual. Another thing for me and Jake to discuss! Move before or after the wedding, either of which was going to be a hassle but I know Jake wants kids of his own so a bigger place is what we were going to need eventually. After the estate agent left. I decided to pop into the office to drop off a few articles and do some paper work. It was nice to go in; because I work at home I never get to see my colleagues. I always feel a bit of a fraud at the Christmas party!

A few catch up chats and a cup of coffee later I knew it was time to head off, it was nearing 2 o'clock and I knew Id have to get back and changed before he came over. What do you wear for your first alone chat with your ex in over a year? I got home as fast as the speed limits would allow, and jumped straight into to shower. A quick wash, followed by fresh make up and a change of clothes was what was needed. Except I still didn't know what to wear so just decided to stick with the high waited pencil skirt I was wearing and a different shirt. Why was I so nervous? _This is ridiculous! _I thought, _its just Edward! He's seen me naked for God's sake! Oh my God he's seen me naked! Shut up Isabella, this isnt about you, it's about your Daughter!_

My thoughts carried on going round and round in ridiculous circles. I had no idea what was wrong with me today. I decided another coffee might do me some good and then thought a red bull would be better. I sat down at the kitchen table, replied to some emails, one was from Renee asking if I had any updates for her about the wedding; which to be fair was the last thing on my mind right now. I replied to her letting her know that Edward was back early and that we were in the process of sorting out arrangements for Nessie to be able to see him. Not along after I rang Charlie to let him know too. I just wanted to check I was doing everything properly. The last thing I wanted is for Tanya to twist and manipulate things and for us to end up having some kind of horrific custody battle.

~~~o~~~

About an hour later a knock at the door woke me up. I had fallen asleep slumped over my laptop. I jumped in my seat as I saw Edwards silhouette through the glass in the door. I stood up quickly and took a quick glance at myself to check I didn't look like the living dead. I tried to calm myself thinking I was being totally irrational.

'Edward hi….. come in' I said as I opened the door trying not to look like a total idiot I walked him into the lounge area.

'Do you want anything to drink? Water, juice, tea, coffee?' I asked

'No im fine thanks Bella, are you ok? You look a little stressed'

'Oh I kinda fell asleep on my laptop about an hour ago, I've only just woken up, and it's been a bit mental round here the last few weeks.' I explained truthfully.

'Well hopefully now Im around I can help out with Renesmee a bit more and give you and Jacob a some time off.'

'Id like that Edward. We need to come to some kind of arrangement and ease her back into going between two houses; she wouldn't really remember what that's like.'

'Yes I agree, I was thinking maybe we could go on a few days out together with her, shows her we're still on a friendly basis and we can work as a unit for her benefit. I was thinking maybe we could take her into Seattle maybe to the zoo or something, what do you think?' He asked.

He looked pretty excited about the prospect of spending time with Nessie. I thought this could be a good opportunity for us to get to know one another again, and show Nessie we can be a united force for her. I also knew that she would need to get to know Edward again and from how he was sounding he really wanted this to work out. We agreed that next Wednesday would be a good day for both of us and that he would pick us up at 10am just after the morning traffic had subsided. I asked Edward if he wanted to stay for dinner and hand out with Ness for a bit as she'd be back soon but he made his excuses about getting back to the queen bitch and he didn't want to intrude etc. I wasn't going to pressure him to stay, although I thought it might have been a good idea for Jake to be around so I could run our plan by with him whilst Edward was still here but hey, he wanted to go.

'So Ill see you Wednesday then, im looking forward to it Bella.' He said with a broad grin, I couldn't lie he was truly beautiful, I remembered then why I fell in love with him in the first place.

'Yeah I should think Nessie will be too when I tell her, she's really into Giraffes' at the moment for some reason so she'll want to see them' I explained.

'Ok then… Well see you then' and as he said those last words he leaned in to kiss my check. I wasn't quite sure how to react. I sort of just stood there, a little in shock, like a lemon.

'Errrrrrr yeah see you' I said stuttering out the words, I quickly shut the door watched him as he walked to his car, get in and drive off, then run back the kitchen and poured myself rather hastily a glass of wine.

~~~o~~~ 

About half an hour later Jake walked in with a tired Nessie, with me sprawled out over the sofa. After a bottle of wine I was feeling pretty drunk. Jake put Nessie in the bath and came out to see me.

'Bella, you never drink a bottle to yourself, was it really that bad?' He asked looking worried.

'Noooo Jakey, it was fine, he was fine. Everything's fine I just wanted a drinkie' apparently then I started going on about how much I loved Jake, how much I loved Nessie, how I wanted to have a child with Jake, how much I thought he would be a good dad, and how good he was with Ness. I usually did stuff like this when I was drunk. Jake said he put me to bed even though I was adamant I was going to 'see to him'. He said I tried to get him to take his clothes off but I didn't need much restraint and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

At about half three in the morning I felt a small person crawl their way up between me and Jake, as she got near the top she nudged at my arm so I let her up, I saw her little mop of hair pop out from under the covers, and Jake rolled over to kiss her head. He leaned over to kiss me too. My little family all tucked up together. _I just hope all this stuff with Edward works out_ I though. _Nothing surely could mess this up_

Well that's what I thought…..

**Mwahahahaha I know its mean to leave it there but hopefully you'll subscribe to the story and come back for more. Ive had a bit of a brainwave and I think the next few chapters are going to be explosive!**

**Review and let me know what you think, and to those of you who have done so before hand thank you very much! It means a lot **

**Ellie xoxoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – Choices.

'Bella, please can you try and stay focused! This is supposed to be the best day of your life and right now it seems as though you couldn't care less!' Alice said forcefully, trying to snap me out of my day dream. _Jake, Edward, Jake, Edward._

'Huh, what did you say, sorry Alice, my mind is somewhere else today.' I explained. Nessie had fallen asleep in my lap, the sheer excitement of her being my flower girl had gotten to her. Alice was showing me 'mood boards' she had designed for the wedding. My brief was simple; classy and unpretentious, I didn't need all the fuss and frills Alice had given me last time round, I wanted something a world away from that, and I wanted it to reflect mine and Jacob's personalities; hence having the wedding on the beach. Alice had come to me with different ideas involving various diverse colour schemes, all of which were stunning. For once she had actually managed not to go OTT and give me what I asked for. My favourite of the mood boards, consisted of the colour focus being lilac and navy blue. She had gathered pictures of different bridesmaid dressed and bouquets including these colours of which were gorgeous!

'What's with you today Bella? I know your tired and a bit stressed out about Edward coming back so soon but come on this is your wedding, and this time your doing it for all the right reasons; I want to get this right for you' She told me, she sounded concerned at my lack of concentration .

'Im sorry Allie, like you said im tired, and a bit hangover if I must admit.' I told her running my fingers through my buba's chocolate brown locks. Today was Tuesday so that meant tomorrow Ness, Edward and I would be going to Seattle for the day and I was a little nervous mostly for Ness. I had no idea how she was going to be around Edward. I hoped for his sake she would warm to him quickly as it would make the day run more smoothly. I was also interested to see how I would react after my stupid display of heightened emotions after Edward left last week. I mean _seriously Bella get over it a simple kiss on the cheek and you all in a fluster_ I thought to myself.

'Ok I promise you have my full attention Ms Cullen, I have to admit I really love the lilac and navy blue board, I think it would be really pretty. Alice's attention to details was unreal. She had so many pictures of bridesmaid dresses, bouquets, cakes, party favour ideas and even samples of materials from dresses I had expressed an interest in.

'Well Bella im glad you like it; I thought you might pick this one.' She quickly began to make a few notes in her pad and proceeded to dump a huge pile of wedding magazines in front of me, making a bang loud enough to make Ness stir slightly.

'Shhhhhhhhhh' I said pressing my finger to my lips.

'Opps, sorry' She whispered. She walked out of the study and was gone for a few minutes before bringing back another notepad with large pink letters on the front saying **_Bella's Homework_** on it. _Oh god _I thought to myself.

'Right you, don't make a fuss but for your homework; you need to go through these and pick out five dresses from each, marking down the store it's from or the designer it's made by and the page number on which they feature. Next week when we get together I'll have a quick look through them and I'll make another mood board of dresses we can look at when your Renee comes next month.' She said in a very matter of fact way. 'I already have a very good idea about what your going to pick out but we shall see, you never know you may surprise me' she giggled to herself.

I was a little surprised and taken aback, had I really heard her correctly? Did she say Renee was coming next month? 'Alice what did you say about my Mum coming up? I hadn't arranged anything with her yet'

'I know. So I did. I rang her to chat about the arrangements and she mentioned how she wished she could come up and see you try on dresses and help you with wedding plans, like she did when she spoke to you last, but since she and Phil were going through some money issues, she didn't think she was going to be able to afford the flight. So being as good natured as I am I booked her on a first class flight from Florida to Seattle on the 10th of next month.' She told me.

'Oh my God. Alice! Thank you so much, how can I thank you? Just before my birthday as well! You truly are an amazing friend. I can't believe you, the deal you're giving us with the wedding and now this.'

'I love you like a sister Bella, and I know you and Jake are comfortable but with a wedding and a new house to pay for eventually you probably wouldn't have been able to fly Renee out here yourselves so I wanted to do this for you. I've arranged for her to stay for 5 days if that's ok with you?' She asked a little worried about my answer

'No that's fine I also meant to tell you actually, yesterday me and Jake looked at the house 4 doors up from Charlie's, you know the one I told you about, and we both totally fell in love with it, we're going to the estate agents later to put an offer on it, so all going well, we should have a new house ready for when she comes! Im so excited everything is so perfect.' _Well almost_ I thought

'Im so pleased for you Bella, you must show me around I now Esme would be dying to have a look around too, she needs a new project.'

'One thing at a time Alice, one thing at a time!'

~~~~~o~~~~~

I was woken up the next morning by the following…..

'Ness. Nessie. Renesmee. Stop. Oooo stop it. Ness ahahaaaaaaa please, ooooo Nessie stop I cant breath.'

'Hehehehehehe Papa Jake im tickling you!' Nessie was giggling to herself.

'Mmmmmmmm' I managed to say as I stretched, coming to terms with the fact that today was not the day for a lie in. 'Come on you, lets get you dressed we're going to the zoo remember'

'Yey, so exetied!' She said as she hoped of the bed. She ran into the kitchen and popped herself up at the table. 'Come on Momma we need to have breakfast, it's the most important meal of da day.'

'Coming buba' I said. I reached over to Jake and pulled him on top of me. 'Morning gorgeous.' I said getting my good morning kiss. He sighed and rolled back over. 'Hey what's up hun?' I asked.

'I just want today to go well but Im kinda jealous, I wish I was her Dad, like really her Dad you know?'

'Well I know you do babe, but it is what it is, and you know she loves you like you're her Dad. Lets see how this goes, I've always said you're more of a Dad than he'll ever be, but he deserves to have a chance.' I explained trying to be diplomatic about it.

'I know, it's just how I feel.' I rolled over so I was straddling him.

'Listen. I love you' KISS, 'She loves you' KISS, 'and soon very soon, we can get making our own babies who will love you just as much' I said, once again leaning in for another kiss. He rubbed my tummy.

'I would love that' He bit my bottom lip a little and sat up enabling him to kiss me more deeply. Things started to get a little more exciting when we we're interrupted by a three year old.

'Ummmm can I have my cereal now? Im hungry.' She asked

'Yeah baby, of course. The phone then rang of which Jake picked up and began to have a rather formal discussion with whoever was on the other end of the phone. I couldn't quite hear what he was saying so I just got on with sorting Ness out. A few minutes later he came bundling out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

'Bella. Bella! The house. They've accepted our offer and we can move in, in two weeks! Two weeks Bells!'

'Oh my God Jake that's amazing news, ahhhhh Im so excited. This really is the start of a new chapter for us isnt it?' I said now too smiling like a little kid in a sweet shop.

'Yeah it is Bells, and the estate agent said they have someone ready to rent this house too so we don't need to worry about that either'

I was so relieved everything was coming together nicely; the house, the wedding and now Edward coming back into Ness' life. Everything seemed to be going well. I just had to get today over and done with and hopefully we could come to some kind of arrangement as to how often Edward would have our daughter. Now I just needed to mentally prepare myself for the day ahead.

**Again I can only apologise for how long it's taken me to upload. Im sorry I suck!**

**Anyway sorry for the slight cliffy there I do hope you will come back and read the next chapter. The more reviews I get the quicker I will most likely post. You are my inspiration so please let me know what you think.**

**Thank you!**

**Ellie xoxox**

**P.S I may be being obvious here but just in case, if it looks like im spelling stuff wrong when Nessie talks then that's because I am. Im trying to make it sound like a 3 year olds speech. If anything else is spelt wrong then that's because it probably is. Sorry aha x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Choices – Chapter 7**

**Three Days Later**

I was surprised at how well the visit to the Zoo in Seattle went. Ness was a little quiet at first, analysing how me and Edward were interacting with one another. Both Edward and I could see how protective she was being towards me, she didn't leave my side for the first hour or so. We had to show her we could be friends and I think we did a pretty good job. It was nice to spend time together. Just being friends with Edward was fine by me. Really. I just wanted normality for my little girl she was the most important thing to think about amongst all these messed up feelings I still had towards him.

After a while she began to see that we were getting on and warmed up to Edward. She explained quite eloquently to him that Jacob was her Daddy and she loved him, and that she knew that Edward was also her Daddy, and that she could love him too. Her words were something like 'Im so lucky. Two Daddy's for Nessie!'. By the end of the day she was holding Edwards hand and calling him Dad. It all happened a little quick and I did find myself getting a little emotional about it all. I knew he loved her. I just don't think at first he knew how to love her.

The day after the visit we arranged for him and Tanya to come over next week so she could be properly introduced as his girlfriend. Jacob would be there too which I was glad about. Edward spoke to her a few times on the phone, which she seemed to appreciate. She seemed to be taking it all in her stride, and didn't really seem that bothered about a new addition to her little family at all. I dropped her off for an afternoon with Carlisle and Esme knowing he would be there. She had a great time. Edward and Emmet were roped into playing with her dolls. The pictures Rose took were quite funny.

Jacob was working really hard to make sure he was able to clock up enough hours so he could get three weeks off for our honeymoon. We had decided to go back to Portugal as we had visited Lisbon before when we went travelling with baby Ness. Charlie was going to come out with Ness on our final week, which would be nice, but I was really looking forward to us just having some time to ourselves.

All the papers for the new house were sorted, we were moving in on the 5th which meant we had 5 days to get the house sorted before Renee and Phil arrived from Florida. Of course nothing ever was plane sailing, but that's my life!

* * *

Two hours until Edward and Tanya would arrive. I wasn't too nervous (yet!) I just wanted to make sure everything went as smoothly as possible. The phone started to ring. Jake picked up.

'Bella its Edward, he doesn't sound so good' He shouted from the bedroom. I picked up in the kitchen.

'Hey Edward what's up?' I asked

'Hello Bella, erm I just wanted to tell you Tanya wont be coming today.'

'Oh I thought that it was kind of the point of today her coming' I said to him. I was a bit confused.

'Yeah I know. Im sorry. We broke up' He said.

'Edward im sorry.' _No I'm not!_ 'What happened? Oh sorry you don't have to say if you don't want to.'

'I broke it off with her. She kept trying to force me into getting a paternity test. I couldn't deal with her constant moaning. Im not having anyone bash the mother of my daughter either.' He told me honestly. I couldn't help but feel that he felt he let a little bit too much information slip.

'Well maybe its for the best then. Do you still want to come over and we can sort out a proper schedule for you to have Ness?'

'Yeah sure. Alice is with me if that's ok?' He queried

'No problem, would be good to see her Nessie will be excited.'

'Ok thanks Bella, Ill see you in a couple of hours'

'Bye Edward'

* * *

They arrived on time needless to say! It was Allie after all. Ness ran straight to her, and practically jump hugged her.

'Pleased to see you too Nessie. I love your dress!' She said smiling at her niece.

'You got it for me Auntie Alice!' She took delight in saying.

'Well what can I say sugar. I have good taste' Ness giggled. Alice put her down and she turned towards her Father. She smiled in a shy fashion.

'Hello' She said swishing her skirt, blushing and looking at the floor.

'Hello Renesmee, you look very pretty indeed.' He said 'I have something for you, I hope Mummy wont mind me giving you a present.' He told her looking up at me for approval. I nodded and moved in closer to Jake, putting my arm round him. He pulled me in closer and kissed my hair.

'Ooooo what is it Daddy?' She said looking interested and excited at the package Edward held in his hands. Jake flinched a little when she said 'Daddy'. I looked up at him and smiled.

'Its ok babe, don't worry' I said to my big bear, I leaned up and kissed his nose.

Edward handed our daughter the present. It was beautifully wrapped in brown paper with red and gold ribbon. I remembered how I wrapped all my presents to the Cullen's like that when we spent out first Christmas together. I sighed. It all seems like a lifetime ago. So much has changed, its almost as if it never happened. Nessie reminds us all it did.

Ness began to carefully unwrap the gift. Unlike other children her age who would have ripped the paper not caring about it, too eager to see inside. She lovingly unwrapped it careful not to do so. Her eyes lit up when she pulled out the most beautiful book.

'It's a book full of all the best fairytales. I thought when you come to stay with me I could read them to you before you go to sleep. Would you like that Nessie?'

She nodded ecstatically, I don't think ive ever seen a three year old lost for words, but this little girl certainly was. She looked up to her Father, who was knelt down in front of her, and looked him straight in the eyes. Right then and there you could tell he was now truly under her spell.

'Thank you Daddy.' She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He nestled into her brown flowing locks. Hugging her back with all he had.

* * *

After a pleasant dinner, discussing Edwards's arrangements in moving back to Forkes and our new house. We got down to the nitty gritty.

'So Ness, shes the reason we're all here' I said looking at him and Alice, who gave me a sweet reassuring smile as I sighed.

'Yes of course. Well Im quite happy to take her whenever you and Jacob need a break, but if I may suggest, if possible I have her every other weekend, and then every Tuesday night and into Wednesday and then bring her back before dinner time?' He said in a matter of fact way.

Jake piped up; 'sounds good to me Bells. What do you think babe?' He said. Edward seemed to wince when he called me 'babe'. I could tell there was a rift brewing between these two.

'Yeah we were going to suggest something along those lines, I think it seems reasonable' I said. We had put Nessie to bed. Edward and Alice played with her whilst Jake and I got dinner together. They had warn her out.

'I really to have to say Bella, you have done such an amazing job with her. She really is a very special little girl, and shes so bright.' He said

'Yeah I think so' I said smiling at him.

'Right im so sorry Bella we're going to have to get off, Ive got to be up early tomorrow for a wedding in Port Angeles' Alice informed us all. I couldn't help but laugh a little. I take my hat off to her she took her work very seriously. Edward just roller his eyes.

'No problem, its nice to see you Allie. Ive been having a look through those magazines you gave me and ive been making notes like you asked.'

'Good to here it! Oh and we'll be round on the 5th to help you move in.'

'What really, oh you don't need to Alice'

'I insist, as your best friend I must definitely insist. Ill bring Jasper and Emmet, im sure Jacob wouldn't mind sharing some of the 'man' duties, and Rose can make tea' she told me.

'Awwww thanks' I said giving her a hug, she kissed Jacob on the cheek, and Edward followed to shake Jake's hand.

'I want to say thank you Jacob for looking after Nessie when I wasn't around. I know she really loves you and I hope for her we can put our differences behind us and do the best we can for Nessie'

'I only did what it was in my nature to do and that's protect its always been Bella and Ness. I love Nessie with all my heart.' Jake said. That was it, I started to tear up a bit! _Soppy cow!_ I thought.

Edward and Alice left shortly after. I was glad everything was sorted out now. At least we all knew were we stood. Me and Jake proceeded to tidy up, we watched a little TV and snuggled up on the sofa with a bottle of wine.

'Isabella Marie Swan, I love you so fucking much. I hope you know that?' He said breaking the silence. I turned to look up at him.

'Oh my God. Really?' I said sarcastically. 'Of course I know it. I wouldn't be marrying you otherwise you big wally!' I said smacking his chest. I stared down at my hand looking at my beautiful ring. 'And I love you too Mr Black, with all my heart' I planted a kiss on his cheek. He leant in a little further and began to kiss me softly but passionately. _Im so lucky!_

'What do you wana do know Bella. Nothing much on telly is there?' He said bored.

'No there isnt. I know what we could do!' I said.

'What?'

'We could always practise out baby making' I giggled. 'Were gonna need to get good, as I want lots and lots of mini Jacobs!' I told him smirking. He laughed.

'I think that sounds like a good idea. We already have a mini Bella, and I think one of those is enough thank you' He slid out from underneath me as I had been lying on him, and picked me up of the sofa and into his arm bridal style.

'Oi! You get what your given Sir! Plus what ever we have we be your fault. I bet we have all girls now you've said that'

'Oh God! Come on then Ms Swan, I have a feeling you might just enjoy this!'

* * *

**Hi guys.**

**Compared to other chapters hopefully you didn't feel like you had to wait ages for this one! **

**I do need your help though. Ive had a couple of comments asking if Bella will eventually end up with Edward or not. I did start this story in mind with it being a B/J story, but these comments have thrown me off slightly. **

**I think that where Bella is in her life at this moment she needs a Jacob more than an Edward. I do however have an idea for a B/E story which I may do once ive finished this one. But I do want to know what you guys think. I just feel that Jake in this story is what Bella needs. I hope you understand what I mean.**

**I really would like to hear your feedback and what you think about my dilemma, so please review (IT MAKES ME WRITE MORE!)**

**You might also be interested in another story im currently working on. If you visit my profile you'll see a story called Whirlwind: Me and Mr Pattinson. As you can probably tell it's a fan fic about a character called Ellie (BASED ON ME, NOT ME!) and Rob Pattinson. Im having a lot of fun writing it so have a look if you fancy it.**

**Wow long commentary from me today. Thanks for reading. Story Alert and review and all that jazz.**

**Ellie xoxoxox**


	8. Chapter 8

Choices – Chapter 8 (I cant believe that!)

**5****th**** September (Moving Day!)**

I was so excited! Everyone was here helping us with furniture. Billy had even turned up, so we assigned him the title of project manager which basically entailed him ticking off stuff as it arrived. Dad had come up with Sue, Leah and Seth. I had worked out a while ago that Charlie had finally plucked up the courage to ask out Sue, but I didn't press him to tell me. I figured he would tell me in his own time. The Cullen's all came up to help to, and considering people's loyalties here were all over the place everyone managed to get on just fine.

Something was a little odd though. Leah and Jake kept looking at each other funny. They sort of looked at one another briefly and then quickly looked away which was weird. I thought they used to get on.

Nessie was playing with Jasper and Alice. They were running around in the garden trying to catch her. I think they were letting her get away, when I heard the last thing a mother ever wants to hear. She wailed at the top of her lungs, as I heard the most hideous crunching sound.

'Waahhhhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Mummy!' She cried in pain. I ran to her as fast as my clumsy legs could. Jasper was already there rubbing her back. Edward's head piped up and him along with everyone else came over.

'Ness what happened baby, where does it hurt' I said getting down next to her pulling her into me. I rocked her gently back and forth. I hated it when she cried.

'My arm owwwww my arm hurts Mummy,' she looked up to me tears streaming down her face. I started to cry too.

'Carlisle?' I said looking round at everyone trying to find him. He walked over and bent down in front of us both.

'Let Grandpa see Renesmee' I looked at her nodding. Carlisle began to examine her arm as gently as he could. He came to the conclusion she had broken it. _Great that's a trip up to the Emergency room._

'We best get her up to ER then!' I said sighing. I picked her up carefully. She was only whimpering now, but it still tugged at my heart strings. I looked around for Jacob and couldn't see him.

'Where's Jake?' I asked to no one in particular.

'I'll drive you Bella' Edward said trying to lead me inside.

'Where's is Jacob?' I said through gritted teeth.

'I think he went inside to talk to Leah' He told me.

I walked into the house and heard Jacob and Leah arguing. I stood behind the kitchen door and just listened. Everyone else was still in the garden.

'I've told you we need to wait until we're married. I can't do anything until we're married. Then we wait a couple of months, and I'll file for divorce. I've also told you a million times there is no pre-nup; I'll get half of everything she has. Then we go to Hawaii with my sister.'

'And you're sure she doesn't suspect anything?' I heard her say.

'Positive' he said, I heard him kiss her. Edward had walked into the kitchen. Probably to see why I was stood by the door frozen. He put his hand on my back. I still had Ness, sitting on my hip. I just turned to look at him. Blank expression as a single tear rolled down my face.

'What is it love?' He said concern written all over him.

'I need to get Ness to the hospital.' I walked through the front room; and walked past the two of them. They quickly stood back from one another. Leah adjusted her top. I didn't even look up at them.

'I think it's safe to say Jacob that the weddings off.' I said calmly with no emotion. I continued to walk to the front door. Edward was walking behind me obviously confused. 'Ill explain later' I whispered back to him. 'Let's just get her sorted first'. He didn't even run after me, or try to explain. _Motherfucker!_

* * *

We didn't have to wait too long once we got to the hospital. I texted Alice to ask her to finish up and get people to leave. I told her where the spare key was so she could lock up. Jacob had texted, rung and left messages. I didn't want to hear it so I turned my phone off. Right now all I cared about was Ness. The nurse gave her the option of having a coloured cast of which she said yes to and picked yellow. Edward was able to sign all her forms as her father. I couldn't move. Shocked to the core.

She came out of her cubical smiling holding Edwards's hand. They both walked towards me, Edwards smile was obviously trying to be reassuring which I appreciated.

'Hey baby girl' I said snapping out of my trance.

'Hello mummy'

'Are you feeling better now?'

'Yes thank you, my cast is lellow!'

'Yes I can see baby, it's a lovely colour.' I told her. I picked her up and placed her on my hip as I had done earlier. We all walked back to Edwards's car in silence. I reached for his hand instinctively, not looking at him he took it.

He broke the silence.

'I know im probably the last person you would perhaps want to talk to, but you can always talk to me Bella' He said to me sincerely.

'Thanks Edward.' I couldn't say much more. All I hoped is that Jacob wouldn't be back at the house. I don't think I could deal with that shit right now. We rode back in the car in silence again. I sort of wish I could say something to Edward but I still couldn't. I was beginning to think I'd be alone forever. Me and Edward didn't work out, now Jacob. _I wonder if Renesmee will leave me too?_ I thought to myself. I began to cry. At least we were home. I got out the car and just ran to the front door, I opened it as quickly as possible, and just collapsed in the corner of the living room. Edward came running in with our sleeping daughter. Im glad she was sleeping. I didn't want her to see this.

'Bella, you need to be strong for just a minute, then you can let it all out, where shall I put Ness to sleep?' He said almost frantically.

I tried to breathe deeply to calm myself. 'Second door on the left. Put her in my bed.' I said between my sobs.

'Ill be back soon my love' he said, taking my girl to dreamland. I just sat there in that corner, in the dark slowly rocking. _How could I let this happen? Do I just attract assholes?_ I regretted thinking that soon after. Edward was never an asshole. I just wasn't ready to give anyone that kind of love so young. I let out a loud cry and then couldn't stop, so hurt. Pain like this should be illegal. I looked down to my left hand and stared at this beautiful ring. It had all be a ploy, to try and do me out of what money I had. What a fucking douche bag, and don't even get me started on that scragbag he cheated with. I shuddered at the word cheat. I never put Jake down as a cheater. I couldn't stop the tears now; I couldn't be bothered to either.

It wasn't long before Edward was sitting besides me. He pulled me into his cool arms and hugged me tightly. I just let it happen. I wasn't going to fight it. Right now I just needed this. He gently rocked me, and stroked my hair, kissed my head a few times.

'It'll be ok Bella; I'll make it ok whatever it is.' He told me.

'You can't' I said between my tears. 'It's done now'

'What's done love?' He asked me.

After a few moments, 'Jacob' I whispered 'and Leah, behind my back' tears still streaming from my red eyes. I probably had mascara running all down my face now too. _Great!_

'I'll kill him' He said through gritted teeth, almost animalistic way.

'Not if I get there first' I said.

'Shhhhhhh, please don't cry Bella, don't let him win', we sat there for what seemed like days. I think I fell asleep on his shoulder. I dreamt of a strange dark place. I walked a little further and realised I was in the woods. Jacob was waiting in front of a pastor, in a smart suit. I stared down to see me wearing a wedding dress, one of the ones I didn't like. It was a huge monstrous thing. It made me look like a Barbie or something. I walked towards him. He held out his hand for me which I took. Then suddenly I was standing on his other side, in my pjs, whilst Leah was now in a wedding dress, not the horrible one I was wearing but a beautiful, pale cream slip dress. Edward was standing behind me. He whispered into my ear; 'Lets go Bella, me you and Nessie.'

I woke up as sun was streaming through the wooden blinds. I was on the sofa in the living room, covered in a blanket. I tried not to open my eyes properly to the bright light. My head hurt. _You're probably dehydrated from all that crying Isabella!_ I thought to myself.

I went into the kitchen to get myself a drink. There were still boxes that needed to be unpacked, and I had no idea where Alice had put everything. I searched through the kitchen until I found a glass, and then went to the tap. I leant back against the island in the middle of the room drinking my water and looked out onto my garden. I could see my reflection in the grass and it safe to say I looked a right state. I turned around not wanting to see the atrocity when a piece of paper fell onto the floor. I picked it up. It was a note from Edward.

_(SCRIBBLED THROUGH) I should think I'll be gone when you read this._

_You fell asleep around 3am and if you're still an early riser like you used to be, I doubt you've had much sleep. Try and get some more if you can._

_I want you to know im here for you and if you need Renesmee looked after for a few hours then call me._

_Im here if you need me. _

_Please don't forget that. (SCRIBBLED THROUGH)  
_

_I love you_

_Always have._

_Always will._

_Edward x_

'Fuck'

'Mummy, your make up's gone all funny' Ness said coming over to me rubbing her eyes. I looked at my phone and it was only 5:30.

'Come on baby lets go back to bed.' I grabbed her hand and we went back to the sofa. I laid down and pulled her to me. Close. 'It's just you and me baby girl.' I said kissing her hair. 'We don't need anyone else. Just you and me'

* * *

**_^^^^^ Hope the note made sense. On word I typed it so it had a line through the words so it looked like Edward had scribbled it out and settled on something more simple ^^^^^_**

**It's not a very long one, but I didn't think it needed to be. **

**What do you think of that then! Ive taken this story in a totally different direction now and Im glad I did. Ive got a new train of thought and Id like to thank '****Isabela is Online' for your words of wisdom. This isnt exactly how I thought it would happen, but it flowed. Your words are appreciated!**

**Please review!**

**Ellie xoxox**


End file.
